1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cleaning medical instruments including channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-296135, an ultrasonic treatment instrument has been proposed as a surgical treatment instrument. In general, the ultrasonic treatment instrument includes a handle unit including an insertion portion, a probe unit attached to the handle unit, and a vibrator unit for driving a probe, and these units are assembled in a disassemblable manner. A jaw which is an open/close member for grasping the ultrasonic treatment instrument is attached to a distal-end of the insertion portion of the handle unit. This jaw is connected to an operation rod inserted in a channel formed in the insertion portion of the handle unit, and is rotated, when the operation rod is moved forwards/backwards by a handle of the handle unit. Another channel for inserting the probe of the probe unit is disposed in the insertion portion of the handle unit. When the probe unit is attached to the handle unit, the probe is inserted in the channel, so that the distal-end portion of the probe is disposed opposite to the jaw.
Since this type of ultrasonic treatment instrument is a medical instrument, the instrument needs to be cleaned every use. To clean the ultrasonic treatment instrument, simple cleaning methods such as brush cleaning and shower cleaning in running water have heretofore been carried out.
In this conventional cleaning method, however, a lot of trouble and much time are required for cleaning the channel formed in the handle unit, and efficiency of a cleaning operation of an endoscope has been bad.